The Dark Side of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Killer300
Summary: What if Kyon was depressed and felt suicidal? Find out this and more in this re imagining of the story in the anime. Please read and review.
1. The Dark Side of Haruhi Suzumiya

The Dark Side of Haruhi Suzumiya

I felt so depressed lately. I have been that way for years now. Everything seemed so dull and lifeless for some reason. As if, nothing had a purpose. Perhaps that really is the case, but it still sucks. My name is Kyon and I'm depressed. So, I drifted through school without a care in the world. But let us get a strange question out of the way. "When did you stop believing in Santa Claus?"

Okay, when would you ever ask someone this? You can't really start a conversation that way unless you love awkward silence and you can't ask it suddenly in a conversation because no matter what you're talking about, it's wildly off topic and will also cause awkward silence. But I'll answer the question anyway, and the answer is I never believed in Santa Claus. In kindergarten I knew the guy who came was fake, and ever Christmas I knew it was really mom and dad getting me presents.

But, I did wish to believe in things like time travels, espers and aliens while I was a kid. I loved evil syndicates and the organizations that fought them. I loved the shows involving giant robots fighting off hundreds of invaders or fighting with others to save the world. That didn't last though, eventually I learned to get used to reality, in all of its harshness, and got used to the idea of living a normal life. Or at least I tell myself that, maybe I haven't really.

Now though, I grudgingly walk to school up a ludicrously steep hill. I know it's good for my health and I may be exaggerating its steepness, but come on, how would you feel if I made you hike up a mountain every time you needed to go to school? Anyway, I got to school and sat through an opening ceremony that makes watching, "Ikki Tousen," enjoyable by comparison. Eventually, it ended and we went to our respective homeroom.

There, we were told to introduce ourselves to the class. This wasn't going to go very well considering I normally sound like I just woke up, so it doesn't work out very well. My turn came and I said my lazy introduction, "Hi, I'm Kyon." I then slumped back down into my chair and my eyes started to close. But then, I heard the most bizarre thing since I stopped watching anime all those years back.

"I'm Haruhi and I have no interest in normal people. But, if you're an esper, alien or a time traveler, then please contact me. That's all." Haruhi said before sitting back down.

I sat up a little bit and turned my head to see who it was. Well, apparently, a very pretty girl who I've never seen here before. Well, makes sense. I think I would have noticed someone this strange, even though I don't notice anyone normally. I then went through the rest of the day not noticing very much of anything. Those very dangerous thoughts I sometimes have started to return.

(Author's Note: Okay, this is REALLY short for me by I want to know what you guys think of it. Also, this is a good introduction to the story I think.)


	2. The Girl Who Still Believed in Myths

The Girl Who Still Believed in Myths

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, nothing really happened. I felt my life becoming more and more lifeless. But, that strange girl did interest me. Apparently, she quit every club she entered and broke up with any guy she dated. But, she never said no for some reason. I never talked to her and probably never would.

Well, that would've been the case had it not been for her intervention of all things. It was a couple of days after golden week. I felt those dangerous urges that had once gripped me three years ago starting to come back, but they were fortunately still in the background of my mind. I walked into class to suddenly be grabbed by Haruhi for no apparent reason.

"Hey, have I seen you before? Your face is very recognizable for some reason." She said while staring intently in my eyes.

"No, I've never seen you before this year, much less talked with you." I said, and then tried to keep on walking.

But, rather than being allowed to walk away, I was grabbed again. This time, she just stared at me. After a little bit, she let me go again. Had she seen me try all those years ago? No, that's unlikely; I would have remembered her face. Besides, I hear she was drawing some symbol into the ground at her school around that time.

The next day, I felt rather lonely. I always do, but today was particularly bad. Remembering what happened last time I got lonely, I decided to take a stab at talking to Haruhi of all people. Why her? Well, she happened to sit behind me and she seemed to maybe actually care. Besides, I had something to ask her about. Why she changed her hair style EVERY SINGLE DAY. Seriously, who does that? It actually alternated depending on the day of the week. It was depending on the amount of pony tails in her hair. Of the days of the week, starting on Monday, she had another knot tied into her hair. By Friday she had 4 pony tails in her hair. Makes me wonder what Sunday looks like but oh well.

"So, is there a reason you have a different hairstyle every day of the week?" I asked her.

"Yes, I feel as if each day has a special color associated with it. This also includes a number, so Monday is 0, Tuesday is 1, Wednesday is 2, Thursday is 3, Friday is 4, Saturday is 5, and Sunday is 6. The whole cycle starts over again on Monday." She replied. She suddenly stopped staring out the window too which surprised me.

"Oh, okay." I said. I realized that this really could have blown up in my face so stopped. But, she didn't let things rest so much.

The next day, she talked to me about aliens of all things. Not sure why, but I found myself getting into the conversation, even though I had lost belief those things. Unlike most people, I guess I can't enjoy something I know isn't real. Don't really know why either. Just kind of is that way I guess.

I hardly remembered the conversation because through most of it I just nodded or said, "Sure." Even coming from this eccentric girl, I found it hard to stay interested in what she was talking about. I found myself doing similar things though for days on end afterwards. She talked to me for some reason, and I found myself starting to get drawn into what she talked about. It's very strange because I've never listened to anyone really after the, _incident_, three years ago.

Three weeks of this and I suddenly got asked by a girl from class this, "Hey, you actually got Haruhi to talk. How? Please, tell us so we can participate too."

Huh? Well, I guess I got her to talk but that was only because I never really said anything back while she talked about conspiracy theories, espers, time travelers, and aliens. Really, does nodding at someone while they talk to you count as a conversation? Apparently, in the eyes of my classmates the answer was yes. I responded, "I don't know, you aren't really asking the right person for that."

After that, I left for home. But that didn't stop my classmates the following day from asking the same question over and over until the day finally mercifully ended. Man, why does everyone want to know? Is Haruhi just that interesting or what? Who knows I guess.

The following day, a very different problem presented itself. Instead of annoying classmates asking me questions, I had Haruhi whining at me about how boring all the clubs were. Well, I suddenly got fed up with it and probably spoke the most I had in months.

"Okay, look, if you're so bored with all the clubs than why don't you go make one? No one is going to stop you; you just need to make it. Just go do it, and maybe meet reality while you do it." I said. I immediately regretted saying anything. Fortunately, she didn't do anything that day. She was actually just surprised to hear me speak that day.

The next day though, I didn't have such luck. Later, while in the middle of freaking class, she suddenly pulled me by my collar into her desk. This ironically woke up from some sleep I was getting at the time.

"I WILL make a club! I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Thanks for pointing it out to me. Now, you need to go figure out the requirements for it and-" She said before I interrupted.

"Umm, you do realize we're in the middle of class, right?" I asked. At that, she sat back down and let me fall back asleep. But, that didn't last too long. I decided during recess, yeah I know it sounds weird but we have recess, to go ahead and read the student handbook for what I needed to do. Somehow, I think I would heavily regret going against Haruhi. I found all that was needed for the creation of a club was 5 members, a name, a purpose, a supervisor and a clubroom. Guess that finishes my job for now.

Too bad that later, after school, I was dragged outside the classroom by the collar to a place where I was alone with Haruhi. There, she asked me, "So, what are the requirements?"

"You need five members, a name, a purpose, a teacher to supervise and a clubroom. Now, will you let go of my tie? I won't run off." I replied.

"Great, I already have the clubroom, and I'm sure I can find some people that are just sitting around bored." She said.

Okay, that confirmed she only heard what she wanted to. I then got pulled again by the tie to a room. There, I saw a girl reading a book in the back of the room. I actually recognized her, she always read during lunch. If there was someone as introverted as me here, it was her. What was she doing here?

"You see, we can use it. It's kind of boring looking now, but we'll repurpose it soon enough." Haruhi said.

"Okay, that girl is still there. It's not like she is some kind of accessory that comes with the room. Besides, I'm sure someone already has this room." I said.

"Well, technically the literature club still has this room but all the senior members left this year. They only have one member, that girl in the back of the room. So, the club will get cut and we can use the room."

"Okay, you in the back of the room. You do realize we're probably going to make a ton of noise here, possibly kick you out, and just cause general havoc here right? You okay with all that?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said.

Okay, looks like Haruhi will get what she wants. Great, now I'll probably have to be here every day which didn't sound so great. Eventually, Haruhi let me go home. There, I looked around to see mom and dad weren't home as usual. Not that I cared, I was used to this. They worked a long time, and I rarely ever got to see them. I didn't mind, I actually hated it more when they were around. They always nagged me about my _condition_.

I made dinner by myself, while thinking over what had happened throughout the day. I decided that for at least awhile, I was going to have to deal with Haruhi and all of her eccentricities. Well, that sounded pretty bad in some ways considering I think I just uncorked a bottle of unlimited energy. Now, all the stuff she did in junior high would return and would be topped. Well, I just hope she doesn't take me down with her.

After I finished eating dinner, I did my homework and went to bed. The dreams returned for the first time in years. It wasn't pleasant.

It was pouring rain. I felt myself getting drenched in water. I saw everything was prepared like last time. But, before I could do anything, the ground shook. A massive crack appeared in the ground, like a cut in the Earth itself. Then I felt the all too familiar hand on my shoulder and the whisper in my ear.

"You must live for you are too important. Besides, you still need to meet me." I felt her whisper in my ear.  
I turned around only to see no one there. Instead, more cracks formed in the ground. I looked around, and then saw Haruhi of all people. I didn't know why, but I felt as if she caused all this insanity somehow. Soon, everything started having cracks form in it around me. As if her mere presence causes the world to tear apart. Then, the final crack formed and I fell.

I woke up, and looked around. I was back in my room at least. I hate that dream, but this one was different. Haruhi never appeared before, and I was pretty sure I never felt anyone caused it before, much less a relatively normal high school girl. Okay, an extremely bizarre high school girl, but still just a girl. Now, I had school and Haruhi to go to. Great, just great.

(Okay guys, after this the chapters should average 3,000 words. But, this one had to be this length for plot reasons. Trust me, after this you'll get MUCH longer chapters. Hope you like it.)


	3. The Girl That was Right Unfortunately

The Girl That Was Right Unfortunately

I went to school, knowing what was waiting for me at the end of the day. Surely enough, after class ended, I went to the clubroom. I went there despite knowing what was there waiting for me, Haruhi and her insanity. Well, I guess it's better than going to an empty house and an empty life.

I went into the clubroom to only see the girl from earlier. Okay, this girl needs help. I haven't ever seen her in class and she is always reading. I mean, reading may be good for you but this is excessive. I mean, does she have any life outside those books? Oh well, I guess she is fine just reading and perhaps occasionally adjusting her glasses.

"So, how is the book?" I asked her. I mean, it must be pretty enthralling if it captures her this much.

"Unique." She said. She always had a very robotic way of saying things, very short and almost completely toneless. Also, it just made me want to leave this place even more.

But, before I could get very far into that train of thought, Haruhi came bursting in with a very small girl in tow. She said, "Sorry for being late! I needed to pick this day dreamer up from class!"

"Okay, I think there is a difference between kidnapping and getting someone. Why did you get her anyway?" I asked her.

She replied, "Because our club needs a mascot. She is the definition of a moe character, something every good story has. That, and look at these honeys." She said and then grabbed the girl's breasts. She screamed, like most sane people probably would, when Haruhi grabbed her breasts.

"Okay, so you're saying you got her because she was well endowed and because she is cute?" I asked her.

She replied, "Yeah, why not?" Okay, now she just sounds like a pervert and an idiot blended together. Well, that may actually be the case but that's different.

"Okay, fine, but what's this girl's name anyway, and you still need two more members. Also, what is this club supposed to do anyway?" I asked her.

"Asahina, Mikuru Asahina, why did you take me here?" Asahina said in a scared voice. There was something odd about her, as if this was all just a big act. She wasn't really scared, she was just pretending to be, as if to impress someone. She was doing a good job, I'll give her that, but it still came off as fake to me.

"See, she is a total cutie, exactly what this club needs. As for those other club members, we already have Nagato, that chick in the back of the room. We just need one more member." Haruhi said.

"Okay, fine, I guess so but what is the purpose of this club? What's its name anyway?" I asked.

"That stuff doesn't matter yet, we need to round out the club members and get some stuff for the clubroom. I'll be back; I have to go get something." She said before running off.

Suddenly, that girl completely lost the whole scared look and yawned. She then took out a bottle covered by brown bags and took a massive swig. She then loudly burped.

"Man, it feels great to have her out of the room. As you can see, looks can be deceiving, but you'll keep this a secret right?" Her voice immediately sprung to my mind. She was the girl who whispered into my ear all those years back and in that dream last night. The voice always sounds very sarcastic and oddly sweet. But it's nothing like that cute voice she did earlier. If that sounded like a moe character, this sounds like a 30 year old woman trying to seduce you.

Soon, Haruhi returned with two bags full of who knows what. She locked the door behind her. The instant Haruhi entered the room; Asahina immediately hid the bottle again and went back into the scared act. "Alright, here are the flyers stating are purpose." Haruhi said.

She then passed out papers to each of us which read our purpose which was to investigate supernatural, and/or other very strange mysteries. Normal mysteries I guess aren't accepted, doesn't really make sense but oh well. Then, Haruhi pulled out two bunny girl costumes. Okay, where the hell she got those I'll never know. She claimed she got them online and they were quite expensive because they were a special set.

That was when she decided to start molesting Asahina. Okay, actually she was just stripping her but it sure looked that way. Rather than intervening, I ran out of the room at full speed. I waited outside the room. I don't really care about what happens to Asahina for, _special_ reasons. But that doesn't mean I want to see her get molested.

Eventually, after at least 30 minutes of hearing screaming and wailing as if Haruhi was freaking raping her. I wonder how she hid that beer bottle. Oh well, perhaps she teleported it or something. When they finished, Haruhi opened the door and I was greeted by the sight of bunny girls. Okay, those costumes were making me feel _very_ uncomfortable in a way I hadn't in awhile. Haruhi then said, "Okay, come on Asahina, time to go pass out these fliers."

"No, wait, nooo…" She said to no avail as she was dragged off Haruhi. I could care less; I just can't feel sympathy for her after what happened three years ago. They left to go pass fliers. Or at least they would have had it not been for shortly afterwards being caught by the teachers. Well, I don't know why Haruhi expected anything else to happen but oh well.

When they came back, Haruhi complained about getting a detention while Asahina faked sobbing. She was really good too, still not sure why she's lying so much though. I mean, would you intentionally act like a moe character just to be humiliated? Apparently the answer with some people is yes for some odd reason.

Eventually, Haruhi stormed home while Asahina continued her act until Haruhi had left. Then, she took out the bottle again, seriously where in the world does she keep that, and took a massive swig. "Well, someone sure doesn't like me of late. I need to have a much longer talk with you about some things but somehow I think an opportunity for that will come up soon that will be much more suitable. I'll be going now." She said and then left herself.

When she left, Nagato closed the book she reading and looked up at me. Then, she said, "We need to talk, but not here." At that, I suddenly was knocked out.

I woke up to find myself in what looked like a condo. Nagato was there, reading as usual. Then, she said, "I see you're awake. You have seen in the past more than you were supposed to. But, that's part of why she chose you."

"Wait, what's going on? How did you get me here? How do you know of what I've seen?" I asked her.

"You're in my condo, and I knocked you out. You didn't see me because the human eye can't trace my higher speeds of movement. As for the third part, you don't need to know." She replied.

She then said, "I need to explain who I am. I'm what it is in Earth terms an alien, although you may think of me being much closer to a robot. Either one is an acceptable description. I was created by the Date Integration Entity to study Haruhi Suzumiya. The Date Integration Entity noticed her 3 years ago when a massive fluctuation of data occurred. She had created date out of nothingness, an ability the Data Integration Entity doesn't have. Ever since then, I was sent to closely monitor her. Recently, with the creation of your club, she has spiked up in activity. I've been forced to watch her more closely. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't. Can I go home now?" I asked her. At that, I was knocked out once again. I woke up in my bed. Fortunately, she had brought my bag home for me. At that, I ate dinner and did my homework. Once again, I mused over the happenings of that day. Well, it was weird but still not as strange as that day three years ago. But then, that's probably a good thing.

The following day, I went through school, and found myself going to the clubroom once again. Maybe Asahina will decide to talk today but then again, probably not. When I got there, I found a computer sitting on the desk. I was actually 20 minutes late today and apparently I missed a lot. Asahina had a very sad look on her face, which was fake, and Haruhi was busily typing away on her computer. Then, she said, "What took you so long? I had to get Nagato to take the pictures we needed for this computer instead."

"I decided to finish some homework, is that so bad?" I asked her. Apparently, that was a good thing today because otherwise, this would suck.

"Yes, report to the brigade room for now on. Speaking of which, our name now is the SOS Brigade." She said. Okay, WHAT THE HELL? I soon afterwards found out that stood for, "Bringing fun and excitement to the world with Haruhi Suzumiya," okay, that sounds really stupid but there's nothing I can about it. After announcing our name, she had me set up a website. Well, fortunately the computer club apparently set up all the software for it and stuff.

After that, for three of the following days, I made the website. I finished making the website on the third day, and I had nothing to put on it. It, for awhile at least, was probably going to be one of the most boring looking websites in the world but what do you expect of a club called the SOS Brigade and that was supposed to probably hunt aliens or something.

On that third day when I finished, she brought somebody else. This time the person came willingly. This person I already knew, very well, but not for good reasons. His name is Itsuki Koizumi and I hate him. Why, well, that's a very sensitive topic. He went in with that stupid grin he wears everywhere and that pretty boy face. When he saw my face, he, for a very brief moment, dropped his façade long enough to show he recognized me too. Afterwards, we just greeted each other like we didn't know each other. Apparently he was a ,"mysterious transfer student," and that, for some reason, makes him good for our club in Haruhi's eyes. It doesn't matter; he's lying to get here for some reason.

Eventually, I got to go home and forget about Itsuki for a little bit. I finished my homework from earlier, and made dinner. While eating, I mused over what was going on with this club. We had three people hiding their true identities, and two people I knew for bad reasons. One of these people is a robot that was sent by some entity to watch Haruhi because she apparently has god like powers or something. Well, it doesn't matter, and now, I get to sleep on this.

The following day, I went through school again, and came to the clubroom. It was Friday, and Haruhi had plans, judging by her evil grin. She told us tomorrow we were going to look for strange things because we were now registered or something. I really don't know why she thinks searching the train station will get results but oh well.

Saturday came far too quickly. I found myself running at full speed to the designated meeting place to avoid having to face a penalty. Fortunately, I got there in third place. Instead, Itsuki found himself paying for our breakfast. Afterwards, we were split off into groups to search the station. I was paired up with Asahina and Haruhi was with everybody else. They would search the east end of the station while we searched the west. But, we didn't exactly search. Instead, I was going to get to have that conversation I was promised with Asahina.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk awhile relatively alone." She said and then dragged me to a park. The whole time she occasionally took swigs from the bottle until it appeared she ran out and she threw it away. By then, she was obviously a little drunk which showed she had been consuming alcohol. I guess beer, but who knows, maybe it was hard stuff and she just has really high tolerance for alcohol.

"Okay, I guess you want to know how I was there to stop you from hanging yourself. Well, I'm a time traveler. I've also been told I'm an alcoholic but that depends on who you ask really. I myself think I just rather like my sake but some people like to dispute that. I also drink vodka which was what I was having there because it's cheap and it's easier to get quickly. I'm not exactly supposed to be drinking, but my superiors will never know about this." She said and then giggled.

"Alright, anyway, I was there because I was sent to investigate the cause of a time quake. Apparently, caused some literal cracks in the ground too. Well, I discovered you there, and I was suddenly called by my superiors who then told me to save you. So, I cut the rope, and I don't understand why you hate me so much for it. I saved your life, and you hate me for it." She said.

I replied, "I remember that night. Your breath stunk of vodka, and you claimed I was important. You also said I needed to meet you. Well, I never saw you, but I'll never forget your voice or your breath. I didn't like being saved because I wanted to die. My life had become completely empty of life and purpose. I don't understand what you expected to happen. You think it's suddenly going to just magically get better because you prevent it. Besides, things only got worse, not better from that. Depression sucks when you know there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing I did could make me happy and I had to pretend to get better in order to get my parents to leave me alone. Fortunately, they both got promoted and left more the house far more often. You know how messed up it is to dread the presence of your parents because they won't stop bothering you?" I asked.

"I do know actually. You're right, it does suck. But, people get over things, it's time for you. Alright, I'll admit that I was wasted that night. But, can you really blame me when I learned I was later going to have to change my body into this?" She asked me while starting to be disgusted.

"Yeah, you see, this ain't temporary. I'm stuck in this body until the day I die. I'm forced to look like a freaking moe character. Not only that, I have to act like one all the time. All of this just to watch one rather eccentric teenage girl. When I heard that, I wanted to kill Haruhi at first. Eventually, I came to terms with it. Okay, I got helped by some really tasty sake that my friend had, but I got through it. Why can't you do it, huh? You didn't have your very identity ripped from you and you didn't have your parents call you an alcoholic because you like a glass of sake before bed. Well, what have you got to say?" She asked me while glaring.

"You haven't gotten over it, you just think you have. You drink, a lot. You're one of those people who drink until they drop. You would be one of those people who would have liver damage right now had it not been for I guess for quick liver repair in the future. You also probably rely on some object that removes blood from your alcohol manually, so that you don't have to worry about getting fired for alcohol abuse. If it wasn't for stuff like that, you'd be dead, and before hand, you would have lost your job. After all, who else would risk being fired and worse just to bring a bottle of vodka with them into the past except an alcoholic?" I asked her.

She didn't respond to that, rather just turned away. Looks like I guessed right, she drinks a lot. Also looks like in the future it is very easy to hide alcoholism because of technology. After that, we went back to be greeted by Haruhi.

We found nothing and they didn't either. That's pretty much an obvious result. But, what can you do I guess. Over lunch, which I again fortunately didn't have to pay for, and I discovered that I'll be paired with Itsuki. Well, that's just great. I get to be with someone who I hate even more than Asahina. He seems so two faced, and it drives me insane. Probably because I know what he really is like, and it isn't the smiling façade that Haruhi sees.

This time we divided by north and south with us taking the former while Haruhi and the others took the latter. We went to the library where we sat outside on a bench.

"Look, I know you're pissed with me. But, it isn't my fault that you happened to decide to kill yourself at the same place I was fighting a shinji." Itsuki said.

"Okay, WHAT IS A SHINJI? Besides that, you had a choice. You could have minded your own business." I said.

"A shinji is a man made by god which Haruhi sort of is. Haruhi can warp reality an-"

"Yes yes, I know that she is basically god, okay. Let's just say Nagato let me in on that. I also now know that you're an esper. I got dragged into that little sphere thingy with you. Now, at the time I thought I was hallucinating or something. I've now discovered that isn't really the case anymore. Rather, I guess I wasn't willing to accept it before. I've met a time traveler, a robot, and now an esper. I've met everyone that Haruhi wishes to meet." I said.

"Okay, you're right about all that. As for why I saved you, I've been there myself. I learned about something better though, and I started to want to live again." He said.

"You mean Haruhi? I guess she's a goddess to you. Can't say I blame you admittedly, considering she has enough power to attract anybody. You discovered you were an esper suddenly, right? You just suddenly knew all of this. Well, great for you, but we don't all conveniently happen to have a purpose in life." I said.

"Alright, how do you know so much about that? I never told you about how I discovered it myself, or how I met the organization. How do you know?" He asked.

"Let's just say I have dreams which haunt me constantly. They explain a lot more than they should. Normally, nothing, but sometimes they tell me details like that. Haruhi is a god perhaps, but I could care less. It isn't like anything we do will affect that." I said.

"No, but if she gets mad, sad, or just too bored, our world could end. Don't want that do you?" He asked me.

"Perhaps, but if the world's fate is dependent on the mood of an eccentric teenage girl, we're screwed." I replied.

After that, we met back up with Haruhi. We were sent home after that. I did my usual routine, and then went to bed. So much happened today and none of it could help me. What's strange is that I've tried to commit suicide three times. The previous two were foiled by direct interference. The third was foiled by something that seems impossible. Gravity changing for a second is what happened on my second attempt. The first attempt was foiled by Itsuki. The third was foiled by Asahina. Did Nagato somehow affect the second one? Who knows, it won't matter soon. I feel the urge getting far too strong now. After all, would you want to live in a world that's existence depends on the mood of a teenage girl?


	4. The Girl that Everything Hid From

The Girl that Everything Hid From

The following day, I went to school. I went through it feeling very zombie like. I feel the urges coming back full force now, not much had really changed. Sure, I met the people who intervened before, but that didn't help really. The fact that they were supernatural beings on top of it didn't really helps things either.

I went to school that day, and discovered Mikuru looked like she had a hangover. A massive hangover, she just stumbled around and was barely standing. I don't know how no one noticed her in class but somehow, she had managed. In the hall between classes, I said to her, "What the hell are you doing here? You're barely standing, you should have stayed home. Why didn't you?" I asked her.

"Because, I got to be her for the brigade you know." She said while slurring like someone who had just drank 7 shots of whiskey after drinking a couple dozen beers. She stunk of alcohol and I still wondered how in the world no one noticed.

"Oh, don't worry about the people. You see, I got myself a handy device that hides that stuff from people. Doesn't work on you for some reason but oh well. Don't worry; I won't be drinking for a couple hours at least." She said while I felt sick from the overwhelming smell of booze on her breath.

After that, we went through the rest of school relatively undisturbed. I went to the club, only to suddenly be dragged out by Mikuru. "Hurry, we need to distract someone from Haruhi. Let's just say some people may try to come back and kill Haruhi." She said. Then, I saw a guy in a coat. I started running and he gave chase for some reason. Mikuru chased him.

When we got an alleyway, Mikuru said, "Stop, this is far away enough." She then pulled out a big shiny pistol and started firing at the man. She did hit him, once. Every other bullet flew past him. One even grazed my face. I heard people screaming in the distance. Looks like she wasn't as accurate as she claimed and that she just killed someone.

"Oh, woops, guess shooting isn't as easy as I remember. But then, I haven't used weapons from this time before. Well, at least it was just a .45. Although, I did use FMJ bullets so maybe it was. I don't know, I just know we got stash this gun now." She said. She then threw the gun in a dumpster and dragged me back to school. At school, she took off her latex gloves and threw them into a garbage can.

I felt sick the rest of the day. She had just shrugged off the death of innocent bystanders like it didn't matter. Also, she was clearly very drunk when she had fired those shots. The bullet that had hit ripped through the man's skull like it was tissue paper. It had probably gone on to hit something else. Possibly another person, after all, those people were screaming for a reason. Luckily, Haruhi didn't do anything too erratic that day. I didn't have to worry about her this time.

When she left, Mikuru said, "Look, that guy was going to kill you, and Haruhi once he got the chance. I can't say much, but both of you are going to change a lot when you grow up. Don't worry though, not only is it in a good way, but the world becomes much happier. But, can't say much more than that, so let's get going." She said.

We both left shortly afterwards. At home, I randomly turned on the television to discover a shooting had been reported. Three people had died and one person was heavily injured. Two of the people killed were only toddlers. That third person was a cop. This was going a LOT further than I anticipated it would. I guess that man just disappeared after we shot him or something. Wait, he was the cop! Judging by what they showed anyway. The other two, they were at a party in a building across from the alleyway. The walls were obviously not thick enough to block the bullets.

I barely slept that night, feeling very sick about what I had witnessed. Those bullets had destroyed any chance of Mikuru redeeming herself in my eyes. At school, I couldn't stop thinking over the crying mother I had seen on TV last night. Why was Haruhi worth all this? How could she be a god? It didn't matter, we would have to wait for them to finally talk I guess.

Before the end of the day, I discovered a note in my locker. It said, "I need to talk to you, meet me in homeroom before you go to your club." I don't know who wrote it, but whoever it was obviously wasn't Haruhi. She would have just dragged me out of class again. The others would just do something similar. Besides, Mikuru's writing would be VERY sloppy, Nagato's writing would be far more perfect than this, and Itsuki's is very distinct. This writing was just normal cursive.

I went there to discover that annoying person from class earlier, and she said, "Good, you're here. I'm sorry, but you need to die. I need Haruhi to act differently, because she is starting to settle into a routine. Resistance is futile." She said. Suddenly, the door changed into more wall and the girl lunged at me with a knife. I dodged and ran to the other side of the room. She chased me and then, I suddenly got paralyzed.

Right when I was about to die, the girl got obliterated by Nagato coming out of nowhere to send her into a wall. Nagato said, "Your programming is corrupt. Stop now or be destroyed."

"No, you will be destroyed. I control the data in this room, nothing can beat me here." She said.

Soon, the other girl suddenly threw blades at Nagato. Nagato took them easily, and threw one back. The room started to get fuzzy. The other girl suddenly got frantic and started stabbing Nagato with the knife. That had no effect at all from the looks of it. Nagato suddenly disarmed her with a strange arm lock. Then, they engaged in martial arts combat that would put Jackie Chan to shame in skill. Too bad I was frantically trying to get out of this room.

Suddenly, that fuzziness started to grow more and a door materialized. I ran for it, but was soon lunged after by the other girl. She had grabbed the knife again. But, the door opened to reveal another student. I dodged, and, in the process, the girl stabbed the student instead. Having stepped outside her area of control, the classroom returned completely to normal. That girl yelped in pain and suddenly started to disappear.

"As you can see, you're faulty and being terminated. I'll now take you back to the clubroom, Kyon." Nagato said. With that, the student body suddenly disappeared, and I was taken to the clubroom. Nagato carried me while running rather quickly. I was only 3 minutes late, but I still got an earful from Haruhi. It looked like yet another innocent person got to die. For what? To make sure a teenage girl wouldn't find out she was god or die? I was really getting pissed off with Haruhi, but there was nothing I could do about it. Eventually, the club time mercifully ended, and I felt like crap.

Finally, I got to leave. But then, Itsuki suddenly grabbed me and dragged me outside. There, he said, "Follow me; there's something you need to see." He said. I was dragged outside to the track. There, I noticed a HUGE difference. The whole field was warping and was starting to form into a sphere. Okay, what the HELL is going on? This was almost as strange as if a girl suddenly came out of somewhere and started singing while everyone in the school did the Thriller dance simultaneously.

Itsuki said, "You see, closed space isn't the only manifestation of Haruhi's feelings. Sometimes, this happens. It's VERY rare, but it does when closed space doesn't quite cut it. Currently, the rest of my colleagues are taking care of the hundreds of closed spaces appearing. You're very lucky that we exist all over the world to take care of this. You see, Haruhi is bored, and also maybe worried about you. You have been very depressed and seemingly angry, so it's starting to rub off on her. Now do you understand Haruhi's power?"

I replied, "Okay, yes, I understand Haruhi's power. But why IN FREAKING HELL did this manifest? Why this, over anything else? I understand closed space, but don't quite grasp the concept of our school field turning into a rotating sphere. Would you please let me in on that?"

"We don't know. Before, when her father died, an entire building spontaneously combusted because of her rage at the government who she thought was responsible. They didn't do anything fortunately because they know of her power. The flames suddenly went out when the building was completely incinerated. No one outside the building got hurt amazingly. Another example is that explosion in Okinawa. Remember, dozens of soldiers there were killed. The government said in both cases it was terrorists because they wouldn't dare to try to attack Haruhi." He said.

Normally, I wouldn't have believed him. That just sounded like a conspiracy theorist that was having a bad day. But, now, with this sphere made of school track, grass, and whatever else was on that field. I knew why she had done the Okinawa thing probably; she was probably one of the people pissed off with the U.S. base there. Whatever the reason, it did mean Haruhi had very real power. Perhaps it worked in her subconscious, and therefore she wasn't aware of it, but it still did a lot as it was. I can't imagine what would happen if she discovered power.

"Alright, I get it, but what are we going to do about this?" I asked Itsuki.

He replied, "For now, the time traveler can disguise it with a handy device, but you're going to have to become happier if you want to prevent stuff like this. This may also be a way of apologizing to you by making it where you don't have to play sports because she knows you hate it. You already know, for the most part, what she's apologizing for."

After that, we went home. That was going to be one hell of a distraction in class. Imagine, you're in class but you notice a giant sphere outside that is made of what used to your school's track. Don't you think that just might distract you a little bit? I mean, it's not like you would just go, "Oh, what do you know, our track turned into a sphere, I guess that means I don't have to run today," and then just continue taking a test. Yeah, you wouldn't get very far. Well, that's what I had to deal with tomorrow in class. Yeah, I'm sure no one will notice the weird looks on my face and me staring rather intently out the window at something.

Anyway, I eventually got home and started on my homework. Couldn't exactly concentrate with everything that had happened today, but that was to be expected. I had gone from feeling sick with guilt to confused out of my mind within the space of one day. In the space of two, three innocent people were dead and we were probably going to have a murder investigation soon come up. Somehow, I finished my homework and ate dinner before going to bed. When I slept, I had the same messed up dream with some fun new additions.

I was back in that place again. Except, the cracks were already forming in the walls and I had already been 'saved' by Mikuru. I ran outside to see the cracks forming everywhere, as if the Earth was going to split apart. Haruhi was behind me, with a strange look on her face. She looked sad, something I had never seen before with Haruhi. She was hovering above the ground, and the world started to crack apart more. The cracks became as wide as cars, and I couldn't see the end of them. Haruhi floated over and kissed me. She then whispered into my ear, "You don't have to be alone Kyon, you don't have to hide from me." Then, I woke up.

I really didn't need this crap. It was true, my world, and probably the entire universe with it, was controlled by a teenage girl. I really don't how me, or anyone for that matter, could deal with that. I guess it's just, another thing to adjust to. Just like everything else these days.

(Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. It was a little short because I needed to end it properly for the next chapter.)


	5. The Gril that Killed with Fantasies

The Girl That Killed with Fantasies

I woke up, thinking that the worse had passed. I foolishly believed that eventually things have to get better. Well, I was wrong. In a world with a god, things can get MUCH worse. But, I had to experience the day to find that out. First, I had to get to school. There, I discovered the first horror of the day.

I walked into to see bodies all over the place. I almost puked right there. I can withstand a lot okay. I've watched some extremely gory stuff before. But, I've never seen the bodies of everyone in my school neatly packed into the hallway like meat in a grocery store. Nagato suddenly came walking in from one of the hallways. She said, "Haruhi is very angry today, but hasn't come to school. So she doesn't consciously know that everyone here is dead. This is a result of her power though."

Okay, that DID NOT explain why they were so neatly laid out in the hallway. Wait, NAGATO DID THIS? Look, seeing dead people neatly arranged is very disturbing, especially when you have spent time with these people. Also, these people I just knew were dead because of how incredibly lifeless they looked. They weren't visually mangled or anything, they just had no life in them. It was so, sickening in a way that I don't think can really be expressed without having seen it yourself.

"Well, I think Haruhi may just be suffering particularly from that special time of the month only girls experience but that's just my theory. Well, how the hell are we going to clean this up?" Mikuru asked.

"Don't worry, I have everything handled. We already have replacement families to students. As for all the current families, let us just say that memory editing is wonderful technology. We know that, because of how Haruhi's mind works, that she will fool herself into thinking this was the case all along. Haruhi is very psychologically odd like that; she frequently fools herself to justify the reality she lives in when she herself has toyed with it. All we have to do is help the process along." Itsuki said.

I felt even sicker; these people were just treating an entire student population dying as a slight annoyance. I didn't like my classmates, but I didn't file them away as objects that could be replaced if they stop functioning or fulfilling their purpose. I ran to the bathroom where I threw up. I puked up my entire breakfast right there. Then, I just cried. I sobbed for the lives of all those people who died just to protect a secret. I sobbed for the life I had lost as a child when all I had to worry about was catching my favorite show on Saturday and finishing my homework on time.

Eventually, I gained enough composure to leave the room. Outside, I was greeted by Mikuru. "What are you going to say? What are you going to say that justifies the death of all those people? What could you possible say? Huh? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY BITCH!" I yelled at her.

"Before you give that crap about needing to make the future better or that Haruhi is god I have this to say. SCREW THAT! What could that possibly give us that is worth the death of thousands of people?" I asked her.

She responded, "A world that has no war, hunger or fear Kyon. A perfect world Kyon, isn't that worth something to you?"

"I know it isn't a perfect world. The reason why is standing right in front of me. You're an alcoholic, that's enough sign that world isn't perfect. Also, from the sound of it, you didn't choose this assignment so there are probably other flaws as well." I said.

I left to suddenly get dragged out by Itsuki. He then said, "Forget about all of this. If you tell anything about this to Haruhi, your parents will both die."

To illustrate his point, he pulled out a cell phone and called someone. The conversation on the phone that followed sounded like this.

"Tommy, you can kill our friend's parents right?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes, I can. Want me to describe it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, please, our friend needs the explanation." Itsuki replied.

"Well, first I'll blow his father's brains out with my trusty rife. The mother I take my sweet time on though. I'd get to have fun with her; she'll give me all I want before she dies." Tommy said.

"Thank you Tommy. I think our friend has learned his lesson." Itsuki said.

"Now Kyon, as you can see I could have your parents killed. That will also happen if you try to kill me or anyone else in the SOS Brigade. Don't even attempt to kill Haruhi obviously. Oh, finally, this applies if you try to do anything that could show Haruhi the truth. Trust me, we're watching." Itsuki said.

I was shocked; my entire life had just been sealed away. I had no way to do anything that could change the course of events. They expected me to be happy? Well, I was going to prove them wrong. I was going to do more than be depressed, I was going to commit suicide. For real this time, now, I will end my life. I can't live in a world like this, not with this kind of pressure. But, everyone was waiting to spring their traps on me.

As if just like clockwork, Nagato suddenly appeared. She said, "I can't let you kill yourself. That will obviously alter events in a way that is unacceptable. You shall be put on suicide watch. I hope you can become happier eventually. If you could get used to Haruhi, perhaps you could."

I left, knowing that was out of the question too. Well, looks like my depression will now be my only friend ironically. The more depressed I get, the more their plans go awry. They can't alter my personality to make it less depressed. Or at least I thought so until Mikuru suddenly appeared again.

"Do you really think that I can just let you go? I can't let you go on depressed like this obviously. While I can't mind control you, I can get rid of that pesky depression you have. Now, time to feel some pain, and then feel good again." She said.

I was then injected with a strange liquid by Mikuru suddenly stabbing me with a syringe. I felt suddenly the depression suddenly drastically cut down in intensity. I realized the horror of what just happened. I didn't even have my depression to rely on. The thing that had plagued me since I was a child had become my last salvation but even it fell away.

"That ought to fix ya up for awhile. By the time it will become an issue again, you'll be much happier with life anyway. You won't be able to get depressed on that level for another couple of months at least. The same goes for rage too. You can get angry, but rage won't be a feeling in your possession for at least another week." Mikuru said.

I couldn't believe it. I just ran home as fast as I could. At home, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get angry enough, and I couldn't feel sad enough either. All I could do was silently cry to myself. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks but I didn't make the noises normally associated with tears. I just felt the tears roll down. I realize what had happened. I could get sad, but not depressed. I could get angry, but not enraged. So instead, I felt myself just get very cold. I didn't feel anything except sadness, without the ability to express much else.

I somehow slept that day. I don't know how, but all that happened today only confirmed one thing. I could not live this way. She could just inject me again probably, so unless my depression came back somehow, I doubt that I would get anywhere. Except, I felt it come back. Very lightly, but it was there. I realized that it had become so ingrained into my personality that removing it would become virtually impossible. I slept that night to dreams that were very different from normal.

I found myself back at the school. I saw all the bodies piled up like today, except Haruhi was here. She said, "Kyon, you need to know something. My conscious self doesn't know about this power, but that doesn't mean my sub conscious can't act on what happened today. You see, being all powerful like me does very interesting things to your mind. You see, below the surface of consciousness, my mind is rapidly gaining strange complexity. I'm a whole separate personality from the one you see at school in some ways. But, in other ways I'm still the Haruhi you know. I'm the part that can act with my power. But, I have to gain permission from the other parts." Haruhi said.

"You know, you have a lot of blood on your hands from that little stunt on your part." I said.

"That was for you though Kyon. I'm sorry, but the problem is the other parts of me have problems, expressing certain emotions properly. Every part of me including the surface part loves you fully Kyon. But we all express that differently. The same part that twisted the track into a sphere also killed all those students. I know you hate dealing with other people, so that part of my mind interpreted it as a wish for them all to die. I know better, but I can't control the actions of that part of my own mind. Neither can surface Haruhi. The reason why is that she is the deepest part of our mind. That part is really the one who pulls the strings on everything. The problem is that part also is very basic in some ways. It can't understand things like the worth of life as easily as the upper parts can." Haruhi said.

"Wait, how do you know all of this? I understand the social part sort of but how do you know the part with sports?" I asked her.

"My power doesn't end with the human mind Kyon. Not only can I read your mind, I could change it. I was able to give you the ability to have some depression again. The main thing I need to do here though is warn you. The deepest part of my mind has its own fantasies of what it wants to do with you. It wants many things, all of them it for now understands that it can't have because of certain complications. But, you must know this. The deepest part of my mind only barely grasps the concept of restraint of any type. It will not restrain itself much longer if you keep on preventing me from satisfying my desires. So, will you satisfy me?" Haruhi asked.

"How would I do that? I don't even really know what you want from me. Besides, how could I ever satisfy a god?" I asked her.

"Oh, boy, you can satisfy me in ways you don't know of yet. But, we need to leave now. Goodbye." Haruhi said before I woke up.

What, the hell, is wrong with me? If all of that's true, I'm dealing with a Haruhi that's apparently a fan of Freud with the whole multiple levels of mind. That's true perhaps but most of the other stuff by Freud has been disproven. What do I do now anyway? I guess my only hope is to just hope for the best and that Haruhi's deepest level isn't completely insane. After all, could it get any worse?

(Author's Note: Alright guys, another chapter. This one is just like last one, had to end here. Also, next chapter should eventually brighten things. After I finish up with LOTS of darkness that is, so see you all soon.)


	6. The Girl with a Crush

The Girl with a Crush

I went to school with a mixture of depression, fear and guilt. The first one is obvious, the second comes from Haruhi's power, and guilt over all the people that died. I was responsible for their deaths in some ways. I went to school, and saw thousands of new students. All the students were replaced, and Haruhi wouldn't know. Well, she did but was powerless to act on it because of confusion. What's next, my more carnal desires manifest? Okay, probably not those considering I don't really have any. It's not exactly easy to fantasize when depression takes away urges like that.

This mattered now because somehow I don't think Haruhi has completely innocent desires. But depression isn't exactly conducive to knowing what your type is for example. I know I thought pony tails were cute but that's about it.

I went through school that day like a zombie. Apparently Mikuru was right, Haruhi had been experiencing that special time of the month yesterday. I could tell because of how she brushed off my questions about what happened yesterday. Well, I guess I know what happens when Haruhi has a day like that, people die. You see, that incident at the school wasn't the only thing that had happened. She had taken out her own frustration by causing someone to spontaneously combust on live television. Apparently, they were advocating censorship of some sort. Well, I guess the punishment for censorship is being burned alive in Haruhi's book.

That wasn't the main issue today though. Now, I was in the clubroom with Haruhi talking to her about conspiracy theories. You see, I was trying to drop hints about what Itsuki was really like in a way he couldn't stop. The problem was Haruhi liked this conversation WAY too much. I talked about the possibility that everyone on Earth is expendable in the eyes of some sort world government. Well, she not only already believed this theory; she knew more about the types of world government theories than I did. Yeah, talking to Haruhi about something she likes is extremely scary.

Eventually, we stopped talking about that and went back to other activities. She apparently was waiting for a special device to arrive, I was waiting for her to bring hell to those who deserved it, and the others were waiting for her to become their savior perhaps. Yeah, I've heard Itsuki talk about Haruhi; it's like hearing a religious talk about the greatness of god. I guess admittedly their organization was like the cult of Haruhi in some ways but in other ways it was like the Illuminati except twice as powerful.

Not that the others were any better. Mikuru came from a future that was probably more like a dystopia than anything else. From the sounds of it, everyone had a specific role in life that they had no say in. Also, why do I have the scary feeling that Haruhi becomes a religious figure and I become her prophet? Okay, maybe not but everything is there for it. I mean, you have the cult already for it; they already have their god, so all they really need is a prophet to announce it basically.

While in the clubroom, I continued to drop hints for Haruhi. I talked about how Mikuru was just too much like a moe character to be real. I talked to her about how Nagato seemed more like a robot than a human being. Most of all though, I didn't speak, I listened. I found myself starting to like Haruhi herself. Maybe it was because she actually did care about me, or maybe it was because this girl made me feel good when nothing else seemed too. Maybe though, it was because she actually did care something about human lives, if only very little. That was still a massive improvement over most people I knew now. I know she killed all those people in the school, but at least she did that for a reason she thought was worth something. A very bad reason I'll give that to you, but at least a reason. That's better than Mikuru, who kills on accident, or Itsuki who kills people just to hide something. Maybe a combination of one of these, but it doesn't matter.

What mattered was that I found myself walking with her home from school. She talked to me about time travelers and how she would spot them. If only every part of Haruhi knew about everything, instead of just part of her. After all, not only would she be happy, she could change the world. In a positive way though, rather than all the shit she does unbeknownst to herself now.

When I got home after Haruhi split off from me, I went through my routine a little bit happier. Maybe, Haruhi could help me when no one else could. After all, they don't fully understand Haruhi obviously. Itsuki didn't have any reason to lie to me earlier about them not knowing why she did certain things. When I went to bed, the dreams sadly confirmed things I didn't want confirmed.

I woke up to discover I was hovering thousands of feet above the ground. Haruhi had a very sad face while looking downwards. She said, "Kyon, look down. You'll see the future that Mikuru comes from."

I looked down to see a city full of people working. I saw electronic screens flashing, "Haruhi is watching," with a picture of a woman on them. I also saw billboards with what looked like commandments. It said on them, "Work is Pleasure. Laziness is Sin. Love is Purpose." I realized what was happening. Everyone was being brainwashed by the cult of Haruhi that Itsuki was a part of. They had somehow convinced Haruhi to follow their advice perhaps. Or worse, she wasn't even aware still. Rather, they just knew how to manipulate her for what they needed.

"Yes Kyon, it's horrible. It's not as bad as you think it is, there aren't wars anymore. Also, everyone is expected to fall in love and is given a partner if they don't which is okay I guess. But, everyone is told to become workaholics just to please Haruhi. Also, freedom is about on the same level as Nazi Germany. So really, this place is horrible. But, fortunately, you have destroyed the possibility of it existing. Unfortunately, you have replaced it with this." She said.

I then saw the world beneath me with bodies piled up neatly everywhere like that day at school. I saw Nagato walking amongst the corpses, checking to make sure the bodies were organized perhaps. "Kyon, you made me lose faith in humanity. Everyone in the world is dead. Nagato and those like her on Earth do nothing more now than just organize the bodies. I killed everyone because I was sick of all the conspiracies and what we did to ourselves every day. Then, I was all alone. Except you, I preserved you. But, you were so sad. So, I created ways to distract you." She said before the scene below changed once again.

I then saw a building that towered particularly high. On top, I lived with Haruhi and I saw myself talking with her while crying. I saw that the building was covered with anime, manga and massive plasma television. Add to that I was probably feeling suicidal down there, and you get the idea. I realized she had distracted me with memories from my childhood, and that I was crying because that didn't work. I also saw that the streets around this building didn't have any bodies near them.

"Kyon, I couldn't just recreate humanity you see. I had to instead appeal to your past. Also, I had to teach you to love me. That took time, and even then the entire world felt so lifeless. I couldn't recreate humanity because I didn't think that I could recreate it with the detail you wanted. I still don't know the full extent of my power, and probably never will." Haruhi said.

"Wait, Haruhi, why are you talking in the past tense? This hasn't happened yet." I said.

"Kyon, that's because I've seen where this all leads and I'm speaking from a point in the future after all this. But Kyon, you can change this. The future isn't impossible to prevent, you just need to convince me humanity is worth preserving. You have only one day to do it though." Haruhi said.

"WAIT! Why do I only have one day? Also, what happens that makes you discover you're a god?" I asked her.

She replied, "I discover it when the deepest part of my mind kills everyone. As for the time limit, I'll kill everyone at the end of the day. You'll need Nagato to help you with this. She's the only one that's good here. Her creator doesn't want humanity to go extinct or to pointlessly hurt itself. It can only really use statistics to determine morality, but it still understands the value of life. It understands it better than people that have emotions, and that have more morality. Nagato can help you, but only if you can warn her about the inevitable at the end of the day. Make sure that neither Itsuki nor Mikuru find out, or we are all truly screwed."

She then said, "Kyon, I want you to know that things are going to be bad regardless. I'll find out about my power by the end of the day tomorrow. Whether I kill humanity or not depends on whether you can convince me to forgive it. Also, you'll probably hate me a lot regardless of what I do at the end of the day."

After that, I woke up. I realized immediately what the problem was. I had to save humanity from its own stupidity and ignorance by getting the help of an alien. Granted, I trusted Nagato more than anyone one else in the brigade but that isn't really saying much. That's like choosing between being shot to death, drowned or burned alive. Of course you'll choose the first option, but you'll still die regardless. Well, all I could do really was try my best and hope it was enough. After all, is there really anything else we can do?

(Author's Note: We may be closing in on the last chapter here. Also, the last chapter will be LONG to make up for these shorter ones. We're talking like, 5,000 words or something guys. Hope you guys can please post some reviews.)


	7. The Girl Who Changed the World

The Girl Who Changed the World

I woke up, and I prepared myself for what would probably be the hardest day of my life. I had to convince a robot to help me while making sure that neither Mikuru nor Itsuki found out. So, I tensely went to school, being scared of my every action possibly ending the world later. After all, Haruhi might interpret me walking a certain way as a bad sign.

I had no idea what happened in school that day. I was too concentrated on what I had to do that day. After school, I almost sprinted out right to the clubroom. Too bad the rest of the gang was already there. But, after a little bit, I got lucky. Haruhi suddenly told Itsuki and Mikuru she needed them for something and left with them. I now had the chance to talk to Nagato alone.

I said, "Nagato, you need to know something. The world is going to end today unless you help me. You must help me convince Haruhi humanity is worth preserving." I said to her.

She stopped reading and took off her glasses. Then, we were suddenly teleported to another room somewhere. She then said, "The Data Integration Entity expected this would happen. Humanity pointlessly hurts itself for ideas that aren't worth the lives of millions. We are prepared for this, I'll now terminate Itsuki and the other subordinates will terminate all other members of the organization. With it destroyed, we may have a chance. Haruhi may see humanity as redeemable if it lacks that organization. However, you'll have to do a lot yourself. You are the one who must convince every part of Haruhi that humanity doesn't just betray itself. But, you must be willing to pay a price. Humanity will have to sacrifice something if it wants to survive. That's final."

After that, we were back in the club room. Suddenly, music started playing. The music was a song from America. It was something from the 50s I think. I knew this song, I heard it playing once. I think the song was called, "Little Bitty Pretty One." Okay, apparently the Data Integration Entity is a fan of music from the U.S. during the 50s and 60s? She then just ran off.

I left the clubroom to hear a scream that sounded like Itsuki. I had to smile; I hated that guy so much that I got a very strange satisfaction out of knowing he was just brutally killed. After that moment of satisfaction, I continued running. I had to find Haruhi, and hope I could somehow convince her of the worth of humanity. I found her standing around outside. I went over but then the ground suddenly shook violently. As I fell to the ground, Haruhi suddenly started to hover in the air. She then turned around, to reveal that her eyes were glowing blindingly white. She hovered dozens of feet above the ground, while the ground started to crack beneath her.

She said, "Kyon, I'm aware. I'm aware of the power I have, you're too late. If you're here to try to redeem humanity, you are too late. But then, you would have always been. Humanity has ripped this planet and itself apart too much. You kill others of your kind in the millions over pointless ideals and bickering over land. You clog the air with smog and you melt the ice in the poles. You worship your gods by killing your fellow man, and believe in them even when they don't save anyone. You pledge loyalty to ideas that not only kill people pointlessly, they provide nothing in return except for the elite. Your society massages the rich while starving everyone else of resources they deserve. You waste so much material on pointless structures and on houses that hundreds could live in but are only occupied by two. You exploit each other and keep on building a culture that worships pointless crap. What could possibly make up for that? What could possibly redeem humanity? Science can't, for every life you save, you kill 10. For every person that gains income, 10 enter poverty. Human rights, ha. Most of the world doesn't have such things, only a few countries do. Even those betray the people they are supposed to protect and call it security afterwards. Nothing could possibly make up for all this."

At first, I didn't know what to say, but, it suddenly came flowing to me what I should say. "Haruhi, why did you come here? You weren't always a teenage girl obviously. You were once something completely different, more similar to the Data Integration Entity. What happened Haruhi? Why did you decide to come here?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything for a little while, but then, a blue portal appeared beneath below both of us, sucking us in. Suddenly, I was standing in a room surrounded by stars on all sides, like we were in space.

I then heard Haruhi's voice say, "Yes, I wasn't always a teenage girl. Wasn't until very recently actually. Once, I was just an entity. Didn't have a name, for there was no one around to give me one. I guess you could describe me as god, but I wasn't at all like the Christian god. I never will claim to be perfect. I'm also not omnipresent. No entity can claim that. I guess you could say I'm omnipotent though. That doesn't really matter though, not with what I was like. You see, the universe is an incredibly lonely place. More lonely than you could possibly imagine, because not only is there no one to talk to, but it's completely silent. So, I felt incredibly lonely, and so I just drifted throughout the universe hoping to find something to interest me. But then, I arrived at Earth. I saw humans below. Then, I saw you. I don't why I happened to randomly look at you, but I did. I saw you, crying. So, I peered into your life I guess. I saw that you were depressed and almost as lonely as I was in some ways. I don't know why, but I started to fall for you I guess. Me, an entity which has existed for billions of years and could destroy the universe fell in love with you. Then, I found a girl. Her name was Haruhi. She had drawn a symbol on the ground that said, "I'm here." I saw that this girl was like me in many ways, bored and a little lonely. So, I decided to enter her body. Rather than possessing her, I decided to become another part of her. I became part of her mind. Our emotions and personalities mixed together. The me that existed before I came to Earth became the me that you see before you from that event. I did this all for you Kyon, I did this for love. Now do you understand? Now do you understand what I really am?"

What was I supposed to say? WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT? But then, I knew for some reason what to say once again. "Haruhi, I'm a human being. A very odd one perhaps, but I'm still a human being. You fell for me, didn't you? You also something similar to you in Haruhi obviously, so why can't you see that in the rest of humanity? Yes, we have done bad things, but you said yourself you aren't perfect, so why are we expected to be?" I asked.

The voice replied, "Perhaps, but what does humanity have to redeem itself? I'm not boasting when I say I have redeeming qualities myself. As do you and Haruhi, but most of humanity isn't like that. Most either blindly follow authority or abuse those around them for personal gain. What is redeeming in that? What could possibly be redeeming in that? Yes, perhaps you have healed your fellow man, and yes, you have perhaps done great things before, but everything is over shadowed by your faults. What could you possibly do to compensate?"

As if on some sort of signal passed, Nagato suddenly entered with 4 other people like her. One was holding a big radio with one of its arms. It was playing the song, "Across the Universe," by the Beatles. Haruhi suddenly appeared next to me, as if drawn in by the song. I could now tell she was very drawn into the song. Perhaps she can relate to it rather well? Who knows, but she loved it clearly. Then, the strangest thing ever possibly happened, and perhaps the funniest depending on whom you are.

They started playing the song, "More than a Woman," by Bee Gees. Then, the room turned into a disco place and they started disco dancing. You have no idea how incredibly weird this is. I mean, I really don't what to compare it to. Also, seeing Nagato disco dance is like seeing your English teacher suddenly start rapping. Okay, that comparison doesn't do this justice, at all. Trust me; you have never seen anything this strange. I don't care who you are, you have not seen anything this weird and just, well, strange.

Then, strangeness struck again. After the song finished, it changed to, I'm not screwing around here, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. They of course, did the Thriller dance. Nagato lead the dance. Okay, if I thought seeing Nagato do disco was weird, seeing Nagato do the Thriller would make the average person believe they are high and are insane simultaneously. She does it well, but I would like to hear one person who wouldn't burst out laughing or have a weird look on their face if I told them that Nagato was doing the Thriller dance.

After that, insanity, the song ended. Then, the song, "Bittersweet Symphony," by the Verve played. I looked at Haruhi, who hadn't changed expression, much it appeared. I wondered what her home was like. I guess a silent one. She was clearly very drawn into that song too. So much so that she didn't notice me at all.

Then, the radio stopped playing once the song finished. Nagato said, "Haruhi, you said your past was one of silence. Well, you'll never have to be in silence again here. What redeems humanity aren't its accomplishments in science, but in art. Remember what really first drew you to Earth? It was a song that you heard because a radio wave hit you. It was, "Little Pretty One," and it was on a radio signal. You would have never heard had it not been for you passing Earth at the time. You would have not noticed it otherwise. Then, you noticed Kyon and things went from there. But what kept you here besides love was art. Any sentient species can eventually learn physics. But, it takes a special one to create jazz, to paint a picture, or to write poetry. It takes a very special one to create movies and plays. It takes one of the most amazing to create anime, manga and novels on top of all of that. Even the Date Integration Entity understands that, and it can normally only understand statistics and numbers. But, it still understands the beauty that is art. That's why you must spare this species; you must preserve its art."

Then, the room changed once again to a giant movie theater. We were in a row in the middle. We spent the rest of the day there at least. We watched all of an anime called, "Raxephon," then we watched "Spirited Away," and finally, we ended on an anime called, "CANAAN." She loved every second of it. I could tell, so this was how the world would be saved? Anime and music were going to save the world? Okay, that's extremely epic and humbling at the same time. How weird.

Then, we were transported into a room stuffed to the brim with manga. Haruhi grabbed one and started reading. I don't think I really could appreciate what it must be like for a being that has never experienced art before. Sure, Haruhi had experienced art herself but the entity that possessed her didn't absorb that as much. That was mainly because while Haruhi did, it was so deep within her in some ways that it couldn't notice.

"So, now do you understand Haruhi? Now do you understand why humanity is redeemable? Art is what saves them. Art is what truly gives them purpose. Most of all, art is what makes them worth existing. Not just because it's beautiful, moving, or deep. It's because it is all of these things and more. Even an entity that has never experienced emotion has been moved by art. That's why the Data Integration Entity is even tolerant of the existence of humanity. That's also why it doesn't interfere as much as possible. It wants to see more of art. It has developed an addiction to art. That's what has happened. So, do you understand Haruhi?" Nagato asked.

Haruhi replied, "Yes, I do. I do now understand why I need to preserve humanity. I also understand why I was able to fall for Kyon. The closer to Earth I came, the more art influenced me. But, humanity can't continue like this. It must change, and it might have to suffer some. They need to recognize what really makes them worth something to the universe. What really gives them purpose, and what really sets them apart is their art. So Nagato, what do we do about that?"

"The Data Integration Entity also prepared for this. It knows what you want to do, and that's to destroy all of the militaries on Earth at once. Completely wipe out humanity's ability to hurt with its weapons. Then, destroy some of the pollution generating structures they have. Finally, reveal yourself and us to them. Teach them what really makes them worth it. Don't wipe their memories, or leave them without conflict though. They need pain and conflict for art. That's because both the negative and positive are needed for art. That should fulfill your desires Haruhi." Nagato replied.

"Yes, it does Nagato. Yes it does. Well, I'll make sure it's flashy so they know it happened. Hmm, time for some disintegration." Haruhi said.

After that, everything changed. We went back to where we were, outside the school. Then, Haruhi suddenly smiled and I saw the most amazing things happen. I saw it on a TV brought with us strangely. It showed military bases and oil derricks tearing apart. The parts started flying up into the sky. Each one then disintegrated into dust. Guns men were holding did the same. This happened all around the world, and companies were being torn apart with it. Oil derricks were going away, along with coal power plants and so were various other things that generated loads of pollution. No human being was harmed, but the effect was there. She was effectively disarming humanity and cleaning the world of smog. That's quite something.

After that, I said, "You said I was going to hate you. Well, I don't now, so I guess you were wrong. If anything, I only love you more now."

She smiled at me and said, "Oh Kyon, I was wrong. I assumed the worse, mainly because I didn't know what Nagato would show me. I just knew she could maybe help. Besides, I wasn't really my full self then. This experience has united every part of me. I no longer am so, disjointed. I can love you as a whole person, instead of just fragmented. Now, I can improve Earth enough so art can flourish and humans don't pointlessly suffer. Now, sorry honey but I have to go reveal myself."

After that, Haruhi went and revealed herself to the world. The world shook with a mixture of anger and fear. But, eventually they got used to it. I for the first time in a very long time became truly happy because Haruhi wasn't the only one that learned how to appreciate art. Suddenly, I found myself loving anime, movies and music again. Soon, the entire world started to do the same. The Data Integration Entity also revealed itself that day. It made humanity's world as advanced as possible without removing pain from it. Mikuru had an interesting fate. She came to eventually lose her alcoholism and realize what she had done in the past was wrong. She became used to her body, and eventually became a cop. The world wasn't perfect though. It was still full of suffering and pain. But this time, it was only what was necessary to appreciate the positive things in life. We now truly had happiness.

(Author's Note: Well guys, we are done now. Unless you have lingering questions or something, this is the last chapter. Sorry that it didn't turn out to be 5,000 words, instead it was only almost 3,000. But that's still pretty long. Hope you guys loved it and please post reviews.


End file.
